Large business enterprises typically include computer systems that need to be monitored for efficiencies and for other reasons. Monitoring the computer system may promote analysis of application processing and management of application operating conditions. Examples of such systems are mainframe and PC computer networks, which may include queues for handling message requests. One place that processing delays may occur is in message queues that typically receive and field requests from the computer system for information and services. Message queuing is a method of application-to-application communication, such as communication between an application that services a user and an application that retrieves data from a database. Applications may communicate by writing and reading application-specific data, or messages, to and from queues, without having a dedicated synchronous link between the applications. Messaging means that applications communicate with each other by sending discrete amounts of data in messages to some intermediary, and not necessarily by calling each other directly. Queuing implies that applications communicate through queues, which removes the requirement for both the sending application and the receiving application to execute concurrently. In other words, the sending and receiving of messages is asynchronous; and there is no time dependency between sending and receiving except that which may be imposed by the applications themselves.